Explorer
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Sonic and his friends have been turned into humans so they have to find the scattered seven Chaos Emeralds to be able to reverse the damage. Meanwhile Shadow has to sweet talk this human girl into giving him three but will it be love or a battle? Shadow/OC (this is an old fanfic from two years ago I had written)
1. the new human beginnings

It was normal day on the planet Mobius. Sonic was running, through a grassy field, when suddenly he got a call from Tails on his wrist communicator. Eggman was nowhere in sight. Suddenly he saw a white light; he tried to run from it but it was too late.

'…..', there was a lot of static on the communicator as there was no answer

_Amy and Cream _

A human Amy Rose was finding it a bit weird being a regular girl and Cream being a little girl. The machine did a lot of changes and damages; it seemed that even though they were human, they were having an adventure out of it. The seven Chaos Emeralds were missing after the power from the emeralds turned them into humans. They were all sitting in the forest making camp for the night. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were looking for firewood in the forest as they were used to being together most of the time.

They had to accept that Silver and Blaze had to find there won way through the strangeness of being a human so they left the group together so they can find their own way. Amy and Cream were alone together at the camp sight, this was going to be a long trip.

Vector, Espio and Charmy have been blown into the sky by the machine so they were nowhere to be found. Amy was fiddling with her now human short pink hair, it was so abnormal to even be human in the first place but it was also exciting, even though they were all humans but they still had their powers and abilities. A now human Big was fishing in the lake for food.

It was sunset outside as it was going to be dark soon. Amy knew that she had an emerald in her grasp, it was orange. So she kept it in the little backpack so nothing happens.

"When will we turn back?" Cream asked

"I don't know" Amy replied

"It feels weird"

"We have to get used to it"

"Why"

"That boy tricked us"

"He lied to us"

"We will get him soon"

"Where's Rogue and Shadow?"

"Don't worry about them; they set us up for this"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they are working for Eggman all this time"

Amy had to tell Cream the truth about what had really happened but she left out the important part when Rouge and Shadow disappeared after they discovered their human features.

Amy didn't give two monkeys about either of them because of the many times that they have been tricked and betrayed by the two of them.

Amy longed to be with Sonic as he had been in the woods for a long time. At the same time Cream was starting to miss Charmy a lot.

The girls were busy putting up the tens to realise that they are a lot of advantages to being human as it gets a task done quicker. In the morning they were going to find the Chaos Emeralds and reverse the damage that Eggman and his apprentice had done to them and other Mobians.

_Jayni _

Jayni Luck was a young girl at sixteen years old. Jayni had just found a ruby red Chaos Emerald from hiking as it was her favourite activity to do alone; she normally did it with her best friend Nathan Gates but he was no where to be found.

Jayni loved treasure hunting as it was a passion of hers so she wanted to be an archaeologist or an explorer when she grows up as she loved to find things that were old and new. Jayni had always wanted an adventure where she could put her transporting powers to good use.

Her powers came from an accidental science experiment by her grandmother Florence, it was an unfortunate accident but she was happy that she had a special gift that can enable her to travel wherever she wanted to go to look for the other four Chaos Emeralds as she already has found three.

The other was purple and the other was blue; it was beautiful to look at. All Jayni wanted was an adventure and maybe fall in love. She was hiking in the forest late at night; she should be home by now but called her grandmother to tell her that she was camping with Nathan which was a lie.

Jayni was sporting a long orange ponytail plat as her hair was normally so long that she always platted her hair in the morning, she had sky azure blue eyes, white skin, she was quite short and boyish for her age.

She was wearing a long purple striped sweater, with a black vest, black thick tights and huge brown boots that were suited for the woods. She had her torch with her to see if she could find a good place to camp. She had found the perfect place to camp as it was near a tree, there was a lot of firewood to sustain the night so she got to work. Jayni was a champion junior scot as she liked the outdoors more than her own home.

_Sonic _

Sonic felt like a failure for getting Eggman win this one. He felt as if he was responsible for turning all of his friends human and not look for the five Emeralds to reverse the damage. He was in the woods bringing back the firewood with Tails and Knuckles, it was nice to be able to spend time with two of his favourite people even if one of them was still a badly tempered echidna inside and the other was his sidekick like Robin was for Batman. The Emeralds were long gone and it was impossible to find them now but maybe in the morning. Sonic had a white emerald.

"This is my entire fault" Sonic said sadly as he kept beating himself up over it

"No it isn't" Tails replied

"I let Eggman push it"

"We are all in this situation so we have to make the best of it" Knuckles suggested

"You're right"

"What about Shadow and Rouge?"

"Tails, they are just traitors"

"You miss her don't you?

"To hell with that bat"

"Technically she isn't a bat anymore"

"Still to hell with her"

"We have to get back to the girls"

When Sonic, Tails and Knuckles got back to the campsite, a torn Amy Rose rushed to hug her hero. Big returned with a basket full of fish for dinner so the big guy wasn't so useless after all; in the morning the plan was for them to look for the Chaos Emeralds and kept finding them until they are all found.


	2. the three emeralds and two theives

_Shadow _

Shadow was as miserable and melancholy even as a human he was, he had been loyal to Eggman for a short space of time then was turned into a sixteen year old Goth, he was even saddened that Sonic and his weasel friends wouldn't believe his side of the story that he and Rouge were not on the side of the mad scientist this time.

Shadow was stuck with his slow and seductive accomplice Rouge, she was nor a bat anymore but a good looking young woman with the usual bodysuit she had one; the problem was that Shadow was not attracted to Rouge like that, they were just friends with benefits and that is all it was between them. He was standing by a tree to see if there was anything worthwhile.

He had the green Chaos Emerald in his grasp as he never let it go after the accident that turned them into humans.

Shadow had to find the other six emeralds so he could keep them for himself, he didn't mind being a human for a while as he still had his destructive powers and ability to do chaos control without an emerald in place. He liked the idea of destruction in a human form so he could be faster and better than his blue rival.

"Hey, sitting there being a loser won't solve anything" Rouge said seductively

"I think I know where the other two are" Shadow replied

"Where"

"I could sense it"

"Let's go then"

All Rouge wanted was the emeralds to herself as she was now a lady and a lady needs jewels. The two of them spot a young girl sleeping outside roughly; the three emeralds, red, blue and purple were shining through her hiking backpack.

They were a beautiful sight but they had to have them. Shadow looked closely at the girl, she was sleeping like a baby, and he had to contain his human emotions as they were buzzing round. Rouge came closer so she could steal the emeralds from her nose; she was a master thief when it came to stealing things for whoever requested her services.

The girl had a long orange ponytail plat, she had sky azure blue eyes beneath the closed, white skin, and she was quite short and boyish for her age. She was wearing a long purple striped sweater, with a black vest, black thick tights and huge brown boots. The girl tossed and turned while asleep so they had to be careful so they ran towards the nearest tree.

"Take them" Shadow snapped

"You can't do it like that" Rouge replied

"Why not"

"We have to do this carefully"

"How"

"You have to sweet talk her; show her some of that angsty charm"

"Why me"

"She might be suspicious of me but you have style handsome"

"You are being foolish"

"Just go, I want my emeralds"

Shadow had no choice but to be nice to a human, a regular human person that happens to have three Chaos Emeralds in a backpack.

_Team Chaotix _

Vector, Espio and Charmy were as lost as a fiddle. They did nit know where they were going even the fearless leader and the ninja did not know what had happened to them. Charmy is a regular annoying six year old kid as Vector was a grown man while Espio was a sixteen year old teenage boy.

Vector was lost but Espio suggested that they camp in the forest until morning so they could solve the case. Their commander wasn't going to be happy when he found his crew to be turned into humans.

This was going to be a long day for the three detectives that were one minute on the job and now sleeping rough in a forest. The idea was to send Charmy to get food in the woods while the other two were building a fire and a place to sleep for the night. Vector never told the others that he had a yellow emerald in his pocket.

"Will we turn back?" Espio asked

"I don't know" Vector replied

"When will Charmy come back?"

"I'm starving"

"This will be a while"

"We need a place to stay"

"At least we have money"

"That's all we have"

"It's a start"

"I'm back" Charmy exclaimed in a sing song voice carrying a load of fish

"Thank goodness I thought we were going to shrivel up into dust if we didn't eat"

"Espio, you are cooking"

"Why me"

"You're smart enough and I need a nap"

"Incipient"

Vector was the leader of the group so he got to do whatever he wanted even as a grown twenty year old man or a crocodile. Espio did the cooking and Charmy had to build a place to sleep in. This was going to be a long day.


	3. love and the conscience

_Jayni and Shadow _

Jayni woke up out of her slumber to see a boy starting at her, his iris were ruby red, his face was quite dirty; his hair was spiky like you would see in a Japanese anime, it was crimson red and jet black, he was wearing clothes that the local Goth kids in school would wear.

Jayni couldn't believe this boy's kindness towards her as he picked her up and she was in his arms. The comfort and safety of another is something a lone wolf type person should learn.

Jayni's eyes were closed to relish in this comfort. She didn't know that she might be in love or just an infatuation.

Jayni sat up as she was uncomfortable so she pulled away from the hug that she didn't even want in the first place. She realised the boy was wearing a Chaos Emerald necklace which was in green so it was a clue for her.

"Nice piece of jewellery" Jayni complimented the necklace

"It was a gift" the boy replied

"I like it"

"I was hoping that I would find the other six emeralds"

"You know about the Chaos Emeralds"

"Of course I do"

"It's impossible unless you are Sonic"

"I am not the blue faker"

"So you're Shadow, the clone"

"I am not a clone"

"Sure, you're not"

"You are just a pathetic girl"

"Come on, I was kidding"

"Fine, I'll stay"

"What happened to you?"

"One of Eggman's experiments and it worked for the first time"

"He's a goof; he can't unless he had help"

"He had help from a kid that pretended to be in danger"

"So how long are you going to be stuck like this?"

"Until I find all of the emeralds again and fix this mess"

"You cannot do this alone"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I can help because I have found two already"

"I have one in possession"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure" he said as he showed her the green emerald he had always kept. Shadow couldn't keep his eyes of her azure blue ones; her eyes reminded him of a girl he once cared for as a brother. _Maria_.

"It's stunning"

"I know it is"

"I just want to go to sleep"

"No"

"Why"

"I want to stay with you"

"OK, if you want to"

Shadow couldn't stand what he was feeling; this combustion of human emotions and longing has had him on his knees.

He couldn't love a human; it was wrong even if he was one himself. Soon enough he was never going to see this girl again after he was back to being a _hedgehog_ and being _alone_.

Maybe this girl could help him find the others as she found two. Was she willing to give them to him or only with the right incentive? Rouge had taught him how to be seductive if he wanted something from a girl or if the girl had an emerald.

Jayni was asleep. She looked like an angel like this. He couldn't help himself if he wanted to as human emotions were stronger and more incipient. Jayni couldn't sleep, this boy was persistent for something that was her's, it was the emeralds, and he was after them.

She couldn't give the emeralds to him. Only if she ever met Sonic then that is who the emeralds really belong to so she had to keep them safe. She was sitting on her sleeping bag, tired and confused into what she is really feeling.

She was like the younger version of _Lara Croft _so she had to play hard to get in order to keep her treasures safe from anyone that uses them for evil. Her plat was being played with and being pulled gently, why can't he just leave her alone. Shadow liked playing with her hair, it was a fun game but the look on her face told a completely different story.

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings" Shadow said sorely

"It's OK" Jayni replied

"If I did indeed scar your heart then tell me"

"It's nothing"

"What is it?"

"I'm just tired, long day hiking and finding the emeralds"

"I need the other ones"

"I can't give them to you"

"Why not"

"I know your history of evil deeds and working for Dr Eggman"

"What if I knew who was working for him to do this to me and the others?"

"Tell me"

"A Nathaniel Gates"

"No, he is my best friend"

"He is intelligent enough to put together an evolutionary machine"

"He cannot have done it"

"You know Eggman's a goof and wouldn't do it himself"

"I can't ask Nathan this"

"You have to make your choice"

"Then it makes sense, Nathan has been missing for so long, he never calls me"

"I'm sorry to have damaged you like that but it has to be done"

"I should have known" Jayni cried as she fell into his arms. Shadow hated himself for hurting Jayni like that, it was cruel but it was necessary for her to see her friend for the evil weasel he was

"I'm sorry" he said as he kissed her gently on the lips, something Rouge did to keep human men occupied while she would steal something shiny and pretty

Jayni couldn't believe what she was doing, she felt it to. But this was bestiality at its lowest, it was wrong and was disgusting but she liked it as he wasn't an animal but a human. Shadow wouldn't believe what he want doing, kissing a girl that he didn't know, he felt those terrible human feelings of love and affection that he wanted to give to her.

She was comfortable in his arms for the rest of the night. Jayni hated her normal life, her selfish parents that had busy jobs and were never around for her, she hated that her grandmother was always keeping secrets of the Mobian world from her; the only people she loved were the servants of the house, Wendy Ling, the butler and Hector Wilde the cook.

They loved and caring as her parents should have. The city must have got the news of what had happened to Sonic and his friends and her grandmother, another mad scientist was going to fix it with the power of the emeralds to reverse the effects. At some point Jayni had to let Shadow got back to being a hedgehog, it will be sad but she has to be selfless as she always is.


	4. stealing and transporting

Sonic 

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Big were trekking the far and end of the forest to find the other five Chaos Emeralds. This was going to be a great adventure again with a twist. Finding the emeralds before were easy with the X-Tornado but now they have nothing. If only the Team Chaotix were here, they would have a snazzy idea to get out of this mess. The emeralds could be anywhere by now, they got to have three rest stops for food and water but Sonic was determined to find them, one way or another even if it means that he would have to leave one of his friends behind to do it. The way Amy was around Sonic was of craven behaviour, it seemed that even though they are humans, he wouldn't give her the time of day because of his determination to find the emeralds and reverse the damage of what Eggman did. Sonic was too relaxed back home, realising that his arch nemesis was up to something behind his back. So he found out too late.

"Will we find them?" Cream asked

"They have to be somewhere" Sonic replied

"Don't give up yet?"

"I'm sure he won't" Amy suggested

"I have a bad feeling that someone has them and doesn't know what they are doing with them"

Sonic carried on leading the team through the ruins of the rocks in the forest, he kept on moving as he didn't want to be like _a certain someone_ he knows that is always unhappy and miserable. They were upon a cliff, the sight was magnificent, there were a lot of trees and mountains from afar, it was going to be a long way but he knows that he can do anything. Sonic could still be fast as he still has his powers, so doesn't his friends. Knuckles knew that Shadow and Rouge could not be trusted on the last adventure they had, they seemed too dark to be on the good side but this time it has gone too far, when he finds that savaging girl then he'll give her plummeting. Tails was a regular eight year old kid, it was weird at first but he was getting used to it; he wondered how that boy agreed to be part of Eggman's evil empire in the first place. Tails wondered as he was trekking through the forest with the others.

_Nathan_

Nathan was an ordinary boy that was going to be a great scientist when growing up; he loved the subject so much that he would do anything to make sure the world remembered him. Nathan met Dr Robotnik at a science fair as he was looking for an apprentice, an idea by his two idiot robots so he could have someone do his dirty work and chores for him. Eggman thought that Nathan was the perfect apprentice to have as he was too a mad scientist with a vengeance on the world, who ridicule him for his inventions. Nathan wanted his science to be noticed by the world but they were too busy worshiping an incipient hedgehog that was as fast as the speed of light. Nathan was determined to make the hedgehog and his friends pay by a machine he had been planning on for two years. An evolutionary machine that could turn animals into humans, one day he was going to practice that theory when he gets his PHD. Eggman trusted this kid with his inventions only to make a few improvements to make sure that they worked on the right targets. Nathan was alone in the forest; he was trying to make sure that Jayni didn't get her grubby hands on the emeralds so he wanted them for himself. He got a call from the Doctor.

"Nathaniel, where are the emeralds?" Eggman yelled through the communicator

"My friend Jayni has three" Nathan replied

"Take them from her"

"I have to be careful"

"Why"

"She has company"

"What kind?"

"Jet black and crimson red"

"Oh no, step on it boy"

"Yes Doctor"

Nathan had a hard time being his apprentice but deep down he loved Jayni no matter what the other kids at school thought of her. He had to betray her because she was useless to him and he wanted power and glory. Nathan never liked Jayni interfering with his science so he didn't like her at all; she was a pretty girl, just like all girls so there was more fish in the sea. Nathan had seen the boy with Jayni; it was one of Sonic's friends that he had turned human. Nathan had to keep trekking in the forest if he wanted those emeralds for himself.

_Jayni _

Jayni had already had a rest stop for the journey. She wasn't aware that Shadow hated patience. Jayni thought about almost seeing Nathan follow her, she was determined to find the other emeralds before her former friend caught up to her. She had to let him go if she was to carry on with the quest. Jayni had a small device that her grandmother built so she could turn Sonic and his friends back into animals again. She couldn't accept the reality of sending her only friend back into his original state, she had to do it, and her selflessness has brought her many rewards but no personal gain. Jayni saw something in the distance; she saw dots from afar coming towards her; from two different directions.

"Who are they?" Jayni asked

"We don't need to be concerned about them" Shadow replied

"Why"

"They are just casualties that will be stopped"

"Aren't they your friends?"

"Only fools"

"What if they have the other emeralds?"

"We'll get them"

_Before the accident _

_Sonic and his friends were battling Eggman while the boy was pretending to be a hostage, it seems that Shadow and Rouge were with Eggman, only to pretend to be his ally to take the emeralds for themselves, it seems that Knuckles and Sonic caught them at a bad time. It looked like they were with Eggman when really they were on their side all along. His lair was like a maze so anyone could have gotten lost. Nathan kept his end of the deal so his addition was for Shadow and Rouge to be casualties in the way. _

_Vector _

Vector, Espio and Charmy saw a girl with what they could see to be Shadow.

_Man, he had style for a human_

The girl had a long orange ponytail plat, she had sky azure blue eyes beneath the closed, white skin, and she was quite short and boyish for her age. She was wearing a long purple striped sweater, with a black vest, black thick tights and huge brown boots. They went closer to them so they saw the two of them. The girl had three emeralds in her backpack while Shadow had the green one. Vector could see Sonic and his friends trekking through until they were all together. Jayni started to run from the strangers that were trying to steal the emerald but she transported to the far end of the forest only for the man to see her with his two friends.

"Give it here" Vector commanded

"Go away incipient man" Jayni replied

"Why be hostile"

"Go away"

"So you're a teleported" Espio said smoothly

"A Transporter is the proper term"  
"How" Charmy yelled

"Developed powers"

"They are not yours"

"I'm only exploring I never committed a crime"

"Stealing powerful gems"

"Only found, have you ever heard of finders keepers?" she said as she saw a green light so she ran to it as Vector, Espio and Charmy went after her then disappeared


	5. the battle and the very end

Shadow

_The transporter girl has transported us into Space Colony ARK, must be a distant memory of my hedgehog self. I couldn't have rescued her, only the emeralds. The Chaotix thought wrong when they tried to steal from a transporter. I had to get the other emeralds. Even if it means I have to leave her behind, she means nothing, only a fool. _

Jayni was staring at the window of the space colony; she was a passionate astrologist as she loved the stars and the wide world that is the galaxy, she saw the earth from up in the colony. Jayni was amazed at what she saw; her transporting powers have saved her life from being jacked by The Chaotix. He had loved this place, a long time ago; it was a mere distant memory that should have been long forgotten. Jayni liked the sight of the stars so close to her. She placed her hand on the window. She missed her own planet; she might be the first teenager to be in space, maybe if she was then it was reward worth keeping. She was feeling shocked and surprised at the same time. Shadow ignored her and kept pacing up and down, how was he doing to get the other emeralds from space?

"I'm going home" Jayni said sternly

"No you are not" he replied

"Why"

"You are staying put"

"You can't tell me what to do"

"I am, I saved your life, and you have a debt to me"

"I don't"

"You may think you don't but you do so be quiet"

"God, you were much better of as an emo hog" she muttered under her breath, crossing her arms

"Excuse me"

"Nothing"

"Saddened feelings aren't going to convince you that Nathaniel is the good guy""

"Why work for him?"

"He was mad"

"It can't be true, Nathan cared about me" she cried as she ran away from him through the doors

"Jayni, wait. I can explain"

"Explain why you are so cold-hearted and have never felt any real emotions"

Shadow shouldn't have upset the girl emotionally. It was the first time he called her by her actual name. He felt guilty that he had made her feel so sad and emotionally distressed.

_He didn't really care about her_

_He just could care about this girl_

_Her eyes _

_Blue_

_Like…._

Jayni was sitting in the main control room. She realised that he hit a raw nerve, this explorer was always so assertive but until now, she never cared what anyone else thought of her even a guy that wasn't really human inside. Her eyes were flooding with tears, like a river of the amazon; she didn't want to be seen as a weak person after all her hard work being an explorer. Jayni saw the wonders of the old machines that haven't been used in 50 years, the grey-black smoke dust blowing away in the winds as she was coughing through the dust. The technology was old, really old, older than her parents. Jayni sees Shadow passing by, she didn't even want to talk to him after what had happened to her before. Jayni was determined to not have her feelings hurt. She had to forget about him. Focus on getting back home, the emeralds to Sonic before Nathan finds them. Jayni heard a crash so she transported to the deck, to see about nine colourful people there. She had recognised there. She saw nine animals underneath the human features. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Vector, Espio and Charmy, if she got that right. Jayni was almost scared into internal shock, her face gleamed with a smile as she has achieved a part of her mission.

"Hey, you must the girl that has the emeralds" Sonic asked

"I have them right here" Jayni replied as she had the backpack with the emeralds inside

"We have three" Knuckles interrupted

"But Shadow has the last one"

"I'm gonna get it out of him if I have to"

"We can't be stuck like this forever" Tails complained

"Being human isn't so bad"

"What do you mean?"

"You can grow up and discover wondrous things" she said as a small green ship was targeting the control room from the window, she recognised it to be Nathan's science project from last month, his own ship.

"We have to stop him"

"Who" Amy said in a confused tone

"A very bad person who uses people for power"

"We have to stop the bad man" Cream cried

"I'll transport you all to the control room, let's just hold hands" she said as they all held each hand to the person next to them. Then they transported

Shadow

Nathaniel was here. That boy had a nerve to invade his home. He used his chaos blast ability to knock down his incoming ship. It worked. Nathan came out with a laser gun in his hands, he looked flustered as his face was strawberry red, with fury and anger, pointing the alien technology at him with such bravado. Shadow couldn't believe his eyes on what he was seeing, a boy that was jealous and willed with a fury inside. Nathan had a space helmet on.

"You don't have to do this Nathaniel" Shadow said calmly

"You don't say anything freak" Nathan replied as he was pointing the gun

"What do you want?"

"The emeralds"

"Jayni has them, too late"

"Take them"

"I don't work for Eggman anymore"

"Even if you don't, you still think that Sonic and his goon wrecks will respect you, well certainly not"

"Because of your scam"

"It worked so give me the emerald"

"No way"

"Why not"

"You are an incipient human, feelings in the wrong place and clouded with true evil"

"You will be sorry" Nathan said as he was about to pull the trigger but a bright yellow light appeared out of no where. It was Jayni with Sonic, his friends and the Chaotix.

"Stop it there Nathan" Jayni said angrily, knowing that her best friend is an evil scientist like Eggman

"Love is so stupid and you fell for it"

"That's it" Jayni said as she rushed to grab the gun from Nathan. A yellow light appeared then Jayni and Nathan disappeared

Jayni

Jayni had transported them to outer space, they were roughing it out with each other in the zero gravity in the atmosphere. Florence said that Jayni couldn't suffer in outer atmosphere because of her abilities as a transporter. Nathan was so determined to get the gun from his former best friend and almost lover, he couldn't let her stand in the way of creating his own empire even if it means using the old man to get there so be it. Jayni snatched the gun in quick speed, she pointed it at him, pulled the trigger with a red laser coming out of the gun to send Nathan floating and disappearing, this wasn't a regular alien gun. It was a transporter weapon to send people away. Jayni transported herself back into the control room. She had left hr backpack there.

_I had to send Nathan away. It was the only way to protect the emeralds from his greedy hands. _

Sonic 

The emeralds were all together, all seven of them. Is this what they really wanted or is it just a thought. Sonic thought that this human stuff might not be so bad. He had the device in his hands. He could reverse the damage that Eggman did to them and everybody else they know. Amy, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Big, Shadow and even Rouge were all looking at Sonic, waiting for the choice to be made on whether to stay humans or go back into animals.

_What should I do? _

_Should I do this or not_

_Everybody is counting on me_

"What's the decision?" Tails asked

"Let's go home" Sonic replied

"Like this"

"This human stuff is too much"

"Man, Sonic, you are too much" Knuckles interrupted

"I have to run sometime"

"What about the device?"

"I could fix it as a transporter to go home"

"Good idea"

Sonic and his pals had to leave the ARK, it was too creepy in it's current state to be stayed in. Shadow wasn't sure about Jayni's whereabouts but in the end, he did experience the first of many human emotions, they were too heavy for him to able to contain, he didn't like to feel anything but content for the human race for what happened to Maria but her eyes reminded him of the good memories with her.

Three months later...

Sonic was a hedgehog again, all the Mobians have been changed back into animals. He was running in a grassy field, waiting for Tails and Knuckles to hang out. He didn't mind the short lived experience of being human, if he could do it again, he could. The girl Jayni was back where she belonged, exploring for artefacts, not Chaos Emeralds. Sonic the Hedgehog could tell this was going to be a great day for a mission against old Eggman. What is he up to.


End file.
